Wei Zhijun
Wei Zhijun is a Contractor by the Messier Code VI-952. Appearance Wei has an elfish appearance with narrow eyes, pointy ears and shoulder-length black hair. Personality Wei has a very sadistic personality, and doesn't take a loss well. Since he got his powers, he had never lost a battle, that is, until he fought Hei. Hei out-matched Wei in their fight, and ever since then he looked for a rematch. He states that he was humiliated by Hei, Mao points out that that is unusual for a contractor, as they aren't supposed to have emotions. His determination to fight Hei again, also led him to join the EPR, as he knew that joining them would mean he would eventually get to fight Hei again. Wei was also power seeking, as shown when he attempted to overthrow and take over the mafia Qing Long Tang by murdering many of its executives, and even betrayed Alice, killing her to achieve that objective. Abilities Blood-Induced Matter Transportation: Wei has the ability to transport matter using his blood as a catalyst. He uses this offensively by cutting himself and splattering it on his opponents before he activates it by snapping his fingers to take chunks out of people and objects with it. :Obeisance: His remuneration is the shedding of his own blood, which he combines with the use of his ability. Expert Combatant: His battle abilities are also substantial, as he had never lost a battle, until he met Hei. The humiliation of his first loss drove him to battle Hei again, which unfortunately ended with yet another loss, and ultimately his own death.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 Background Wei has been a servant of Qing Long Tang for many years, and was a bodyguard to Alice Wang even back when she was in high school. Part In Story The Black Contractor .]] Wei acted as the body guard of the Qing Long Tang's leader's daughter, Alice Wang. Alice trusted him and thought he was going to help her overthrow her father and help her become Qing Long Tang's new leader. But he killed her so that he could become the leader, stating she was weak and would always need someone to lean on. After a brief confrontation with Hei, he was defeated, and was astonished by Hei's speed. His body is brought to the morgue, but it mysteriously disappears.The Black Contractor, Episodes 9-10 Wei, his face now burnt , goes on to join the Evening Primrose organisation, to get an opportunity for a rematch with Hei, who Wei states is the only person to have beaten him. When Brita abducts Robert Schroeder from PANDORA and brings him to the basement of the American embassy, she leaves him in the care of Wei, who extracts information on the Saturn Ring from Schroeder. Brita returns with news that the Public Security Bureau believe EPR is going to bomb the embassy. Wei states that no such order was given by Amber and Brita concludes that it is a ruse by the Syndicate to gain entry to the embassy. They both express concern that he may not be the real Schroeder. Wei plays her a recording of Robert explain the Saturn Ring and asks her if it is enough to warrant a meeting with Amber. Brita tells him that they should wait instead, as if he is the real Robert Schroeder, they will stop at nothing to enter the embassy. When Wei leaves the embassy to fight Hei, who was planting a bomb on the embassy's grounds, Brita interrupts their battle and admonishes Wei for leaving Schroeder unguarded. She teleports Wei away from the fight.The Black Contractor, Episode 21 explains about Heaven's Gate.]] Later, Wei accompanies Amber to see November 11 in the building EPR is using as a base. He sits quietly and listens while Schroeder explains about the disappearance of Heaven's Gate to November 11. When Brita reports that Hei has entered, Amber orders Wei to keep him busy and he begins battling Hei. Brita interferes once again, telling him that he is supposed to keep Hei busy and that is all. Hei gets away from the pair and manages to stop Amber from escaping. Wei looks on as they two talk and Hei's power resonates with the Meteor Fragment Amber is carrying.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 Despite knowing that it would lead to a fight between Wei and Hei, a fight Wei was unlikely to win, Amber instructs him to guide Hei to an entrance to Hell's Gate and says that he can do as he pleases after that. When they arrive at a dead-end, Wei insists on battling Hei, an illogical manner unbefitting of a Contractors nature. After being mortally wounded by Hei in the fight, he admits defeat and uses his ability to destroy both himself and the wall behind him, giving Hei access to Hell's Gate. Appearances Gallery Wei Zhijun.PNG|Wei Zhijun. Wei Zhijun Before His Battle With Hei.PNG Wei Using his Blood.PNG|Wei using his blood to attack. S1E10 Wei Zhijun and Hei fight.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Wei battling Hei. S1E21 Wei Zhijun burnt face.png|Wei after his first defeat to Hei. S1E21 Hei fights Wei Zhijun.jpg|Wei battles Hei. S1E21 Brita teleports Wei Zhijun.jpg|Brita kisses Wei Zhijun and teleports him. S1E22 November 11, Amber, Mao, Wei, Brita and Schroeder.jpg|Wei listens as Robert Schroeder explains about Heaven's Gate. S1E24 Wei Zhijun and Hei last fight.png|Hei and Wei fight for the final time. Wei Zhijun Once Again Defeated Be Hei.PNG|Wei once again defeated by Hei. S1E25 Hei vision.png|Appearing in Hei's vision in Hell's Gate. References Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qing Long Tang Mafia